Perfect Despair : The Beginning
by sin.is.love
Summary: Halle Herrick, born to muggles, finds herself in a school of magic.  Friends and enemies lie ahead, but she doesn't always know where loyalties lie. M for later chapters.  S.B/OC  J.P/L.E  L.M/OC some OOC, but I try to remain true to the characters.


A/N- Welcome to the re-vamp of Perfect Despair. I've had a lot of life happen to me in the last few years and it has been QUITE a while since I have updated any of my stories. Having noticed this (finally) I went back and re-read my earlier works to be more or less disgusted by my own lack of writing prowess. Granted most of the stories in general began at age thirteen, so now that I'm an adult and have enjoyed and not enjoyed some new experiences I would like to hit the SCRAP button and restart from scratch. I shall be beginning with Perfect Despair, a favorite idea of mine that youth and naivety prevented me from completing all of those years ago.

Disclaimer- I own none of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters, but yes Halle and Madison Herrick are my original creations. I have taken some creative liberties with ages and with the time some of her characters were in attendance at school, such as Lucius being in the same year with Sirius, Snape, James, Lily, and Lupin. (nobody honestly cares about Peter the effing rat, or at least I don't) For this story there will be swearing, violence, and sex (bear with me as it doesn't just take off like that, I mean I start off with the characters being eleven and come on… really?) Hope everyone likes the way I'm re-doing the story.

Story Summary- Halle Herrick, born to Muggles, was enrolled at Hogwarts at age eleven. She grew to know the marauders, their friends, and their enemies. Years later she gave birth to a daughter, only pass-away and was unable to tell her who her father was. We begin with her story, continue with her daughter's story, and finish with a few facts about Voldemort no one ever dreamed possible.

Chapter Summary- Halle was your average (well, slightly above average) Muggle, until a mysterious letter invited her to take a chance on a realm filled with magic and wonder. In this place she makes good friends, enemies, and broadens her spectrum on the world around her.

Chapter One

Miss Halle Herrick

_Phillip and Cecilia Herrick had a happy marriage, filled with love, laughter, and light banter every once in a while. They both had jobs that paid a decent wage, and with their money purchased themselves a home. Five years later, they buckled down and decided to have a child. Upon the birth of their lovely daughter Halle, who had her father's ice blue eyes and her mother's curly chocolate locks, Cecilia Herrick decided to become a full time mother and quit her job. Her husband Phillip was making more than enough to support the three of them, and they went through the next eleven years completely unaware that their daughter was anything but the exquisitely normal, over achieving, perfect little girl they had always dreamed of having. _

Halle Herrick was always a bright girl, making her parents proud by achieving good marks in school, hardly ever talking back to them, and by giving back to her community. She has a kind spirit, and often volunteered to serve homeless people at soup kitchens, walked the neighbors dogs for free, and would even volunteer to take a baby off the mother's hands for a couple of hours so she can shower and get some rest. She was third in her class at her elementary school and her exam marks were high enough to gain her acceptance into a prestigious high school, one her own mother attended some five hours away. One thing Halle didn't know was that on a warm summer night, an owl was dispatched from another very prestigious school for more gifted students with a letter tied to its leg. Its wings beat in the air, bringing her new destiny closer to her every minute. This letter would invite her to join this school and inform her that she was more than her parents had ever expected her to be. She was a witch.

The afternoon her letter was to arrive, Halle found herself outside enjoying a rare day with no outstanding obligations. Taking a day to be selfish every now and then was nothing to be ashamed of. So, she lay outside near the family pool on a towel in her swimsuit, as sun blocked as was possible to be. Taking in the rays she thought of what her life was to become. Her passion was to grow up, and attend university. Her lifelong dream was to be a Veterinarian. She liked her life, and she loved helping people when she could. Her parents were kind to her, their only daughter, and Halle grew up hearing terrible stories about her mother's parents, whom she had never met. Her grandmother and grandfather on her father's side of the family were sweet, and while no one was particularly wealthy, they always had enough or more than what they needed. All her mother would utter about her other grandparents was that they came from 'good roots' as they called it, and frowned at her decision to marry Halle's father. They disowned their daughter and while Mrs. Herrick sent word of Halle's birth, wanted nothing to do with anyone bearing the last name of 'Herrick.'

This did not bother Halle, as she had more than enough love to compensate for their lack.

Now, warm from the rays of sunlight above her, Halle considered taking a dip in the pool water beside her. It wasn't a large pool, sitting above ground with a small deck for sunbathing, but large enough for the three of them to lounge in whenever they wanted. Taking off her sunglasses, Halle pulled her long curly brown locks into a bun and picked up a floating chair from the deck. Just then a shadow crossed over the cloudless sky above, causing Halle to look upward, squinting from the sun. It seemed to be a large bird sinking lower and lower towards the Herrick household. Halle backed away from the pool and when the bird grew closer she hurried down the stairs and to the back door of her house.

The house that the Herricks lived in was a modest three bedroom two story home. When Halle walked in through the back door she was in her eat-in kitchen. Her mother had decorated the whole house herself and the kitchen spoke of someone wealthy living here, in reality her mother had spent very little, using objects found at flea markets and thrift stores to give the effect of opulence. The room was styled like a beach home. The walls were painted a soft blue, and had untreated wood paneling for chair rails and molding. The table was glass top with a wooden base, and a cream colored table cloth covered it. The chairs themselves were covered in a cushion-like cloth to make their wooden frames more suitable for consistent sitting. A glass vase held fresh flowers in it every few days, cut straight from Mrs. Herrick's garden. Mrs. Herrick herself was standing at a counter, tiled in a darker blue with odd tiles containing real seashells or tiny starfish every so often. She was preparing dinner for her daughter and husband, the latter of the two was due home in a matter of minutes. She looked up from her work and smiled. "Not going swimming then, Halle dear?"

Halle turned her gaze from the bird swooping still closer to their home. "I was going to mum, but there's a rather large bird circling the back yard. I think it sees a mouse or something, but it sort of spooked me a little."

Her mother peered out the airy white and blue curtains, peering up at the bird that was getting nearer still. "My Lord! Is that an owl?" Indeed it was, and that owl landed on the sill outside the window Mrs. Herrick watched it from, gently tapping its beak on the glass.

"An owl?" inquired Halle. "Don't they hunt at night?"

Mrs. Herrick nodded, and the owl tapped again. It was brown and large, seemed to take up most of the window itself. Mrs. Herrick hoped it didn't trample her flowerbox. "I think it's got something tied to its leg. Poor thing probably feels strange and doesn't want to fly. I'll bet anything some hoodlum got hold of him." She reached up for the latch to the window, and slowly raised the pane, hoping the owl didn't get scared and bite her.

The minute her mother said anything about the owl possibly being abused, Halle relaxed. After all, if she was going to tend hurt animals, what better way to go about it than by starting with this owl? It would be a great story to tell in school, or to patients who bring in their pets to see her. The owl hopped into their kitchen, as if it belonged, and Halle saw that it did in fact have paper tied to its leg. "That looks like a letter," she noted as her mother began undoing the knot that held it in place.

The moment it was free, the owl hooted, as if in thanks, and began drinking water out of the sink that Mrs. Herrick had been intending to soak the dinner dishes in. Luckily for the owl, no soap had been added. As soon as it had its fill of water, the owl took off into the afternoon, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened today. She looked at the paper in her hands and it did indeed appear to be a letter. It was addressed to her, her husband, and Halle. "Halle this letter is for us…" Stranger and stranger this whole thing became. An owl, out and about during the day, just happening to stumble across the very people the letter was for. Sticking a nail underneath of the envelope flap she ripped it open, unfolded the piece of paper inside, and read aloud.

Dear Herrick Family,

We are pleased to inform you that your only daughter, Halle, has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We assure you this is no accident, and no joke. A representative from the school should be along shortly to further explain the details to you all. Should you decide to accept our invitation, a full list of supplies is enclosed. We look forward to your decision.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School

Mrs. Herrick's mouth was left hanging, and Halle was speechless. Mrs. Herrick was trying to figure out who they knew that would be capable of pulling off a prank like this, while her daughter, still young enough to believe in magic, fantasized that it was all true. A minute later a knock at the door brought them both back to the present. Mrs. Herrick walked to the door, letter and envelope still in hand and opened it to a rather severe looking woman with red hair held back in a tight bun. The woman eyed the papers in Mrs. Herrick's hand, and with a quick smile she introduced herself. "Glad you've gotten my letter, I am Minerva McGonagall, professor and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall stuck her hand out in greeting.

Instinct or surprise placed Mrs. Herrick's hand in this strange woman's grasp. "Cecilia Herrick, Halle's mother." Her manners took over in that moment. "Won't you please come into the living room?"

"Don't mind if I do." Professor McGonagall stepped over the threshold and followed Mrs. Herrick to the living room. This room had rich green walls, decorated with sunflower yellow accents and a vase of actual sunflowers. The couch was a soft earthy brown color, and held forest colored throw pillows. The area rug was an antique willed to her by an aunt who passed some time ago without caring who her niece had married. While it had browns and greens in it, it also possessed faded red and gold woven into it. The coffee table was the same shade of wood as the chair rails and cabinets in the kitchen, and the fireplace held a similar tile pattern to that of the counter tops. Instead of blue, it was green, and instead of sea related décor spaced about, it held different flowers which had been flattened and inserted into the actual tiles. There were bookshelves along the walls, made with the same wood as the coffee table, stacked with volumes on varying subjects. Unlike other households, this room held no television set. In fact, the Herrick family owned only one, and it was kept in the family room, only on for the news every morning and evening.

Minerva McGonagall was dressed in a green travelling cloak, with a black dress on underneath. She wore no hat, so as not to upset any Muggles more than absolutely necessary. She took herself a seat on the couch, instantly comfortable despite the fact that her hostess was still gawking at her from opposite the coffee table and the young girl who had just discovered she was a witch was staring at her around the corner. Professor McGonagall smiled at her and said, "Why you must be Halle! You should hear what I have to say too, come on, I don't bite."

Halle, whether for fear that this woman on her mother's couch would indeed bite, or for her belief that this might all be real as she hoped, walked into the room. Mrs. Herrick looked at this stranger in her living room as though she couldn't believe her eyes, and truthfully she didn't. "Look, Ms. McGonagall, I'm not certain of what is going on here, but what exactly is this nonsense about my Halle being accepted into this… this…" Her words failed her as she couldn't finish her thought.

"Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "Is a school for gifted young people, young people that possess magical abilities. Your Halle is one of them, a witch to be straight forward, and I am a graduate. You though, Mrs. Herrick, should take a seat, you're looking a little faint." Cecilia did exactly that, her eyebrows knitted together in distress. "How about a drink, tea perhaps," she looked at Mrs. Herrick carefully. "No, perhaps something stronger will do." She pulled a wand from her cloak and out of thin air popped two glasses and two bottles. With another wave of the wand, one bottle began to fill the two glasses and the second bottle floated serenely over to Halle. Mrs. Herrick looked pale, but accepted the glass when it positioned itself in front of her. Quickly, she downed the contents, giving a slight shudder. "Firewhiskey," Minerva said matter-of-factly. Halle was busy examining the bottle labeled, 'butterbeer,' when the middle-aged witch added. "And something sweet for your daughter. I assure you Miss Halle, it's delicious." With that, Halle took a sip. Her eyes lit up at the taste, and followed it with a deep swig.

"Thank you, ma'am." She said politely.

Cecilia gazed in wonder at the woman sitting on the couch next to her. "All this time," she said softly. "I thought magic wasn't real… and my daughter is a witch?"

"Under normal circumstances, most children born with magic abilities are born to a witch or a wizard, and seldom, though getting more frequent all the time, are children born to non magical people, or Muggles as we call them. This gift has manifested in your daughter, but to be honest I am surprised you didn't notice." Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and some square rimmed glasses. "It seems about three years ago, Miss Halle, you bewitched several rocks to pelt a few young boys who were attempting to stuff a cat in a sack. And last year you made a car veer off the street to avoid the miniature pinscher with its head caught in a storm drain. No injuries."

Halle looked up at the Professor sheepishly. "Was that wrong to do?"

Minerva smiled. "No dear, it was just fine. When you're young like you are, and don't have a wand, you are not at all accountable for the magic you perform. However, if you attend Hogwarts, you are not allowed to use magic at home. This is just to prevent other Muggles, apart from your parents, from knowing about us."

"Why shouldn't they know about magic? We can help people." Halle suddenly looked hopeful, like she may be able to use her powers for a greater purpose.

Professor McGonagall, having stuffed the paper and her glasses back in her cloak with her wand, gazed down at Halle with something in her eyes that made Halle a little wary. "Some people, not all, would want to use us for our magic. They wouldn't stop until they knew how it worked, and they would do anything to get their hands on it. These are the sort of people we don't want knowing about us." Halle nodded in understanding. She'd have to use her magic to help others without them knowing it, and she'd have to be an anonymous patron of good will. This pleased Halle, after all, she didn't want to help animals and people just for the credit.

Cecilia, having just regained her strength after drinking the quite stiff 'Firewhiskey,' looked at how this woman was interacting with her child. Halle, always a good judge of character, seemed to be taken with her. And while Mrs. Herrick was still having a hard time processing the fact that magic was real, she had just seen it with her own eyes. Finally, she decided to just let her predetermined notions of life and the world as she knew it, go entirely. "Ms. McGonagall, say my husband and I decided to send Halle to this school, Hogwarts. What exactly would be the tuition required?"

Knowing where all of this was going, Minerva smiled at Mrs. Herrick. "The only cost involved would be on her items for school each year. Standard enough Mrs. Herrick, books, wand, cauldron and ingredients, robes and other attire for her uniform, just the basics I assure you. And of course we ask that you don't speak of this school to anyone outside the household. But that should go without saying."

Halle herself was getting more and more excited by the minute. She never wanted anything more than she wanted this. "Please mum, please can I go?"

Having now fully regained her color and sense of herself Cecilia smiled for the first time since the letter arrived. "I don't see why not, Halle dear. Just as long as your father agrees, I don't want to make any promises, but I'll do my best with him." Her nerves were on edge, seeing as how her daughter was going to be a witch according to the visitor sitting on their couch. How to broach the subject to Phillip was beyond her, and then they'd have to figure out where to get these items that were on Halle's list.

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, fishing yet another piece of parchment from her robes and handing them to Halle's mother. "I'll just leave these instructions with you Mrs. Herrick. They explain where to go, how to exchange your money to our form of currency, and how Halle will be arriving at Hogwarts when the term begins. Would you prefer me to stay behind and assist you in telling your husband about everything?"

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I think he'd take it better if he didn't see anything magical just yet. I'll explain it to him, and when we go to this, Diagon Alley," she was reading from the parchment. "He'll see for himself. Thank you for, coming by, can I get you anything before you go?"

Minerva shook her head, "I'll be just fine dear. I have a few other houses to go to before I can retire for the evening. It was a pleasure meeting you both." She shook hands with Cecilia and when she shook hands with Halle she added, "I'll be seeing you soon. Read your books, keep your wand tucked away, and soon enough you'll get a chance to use it." With a swish of a cloak the strange woman was gone from the Herrick household.

That evening Cecilia and Halle took it in turns to explain to Mr. Herrick just what had happened while he was out at work that day. As Cecilia expected, he did not fully believe the story and it wasn't until their trip to Diagon Alley that very weekend that he would.

_Diagon Alley_

The Leaky Cauldron was not an easy place to find. Halle had to drag her parents over to it and point directly at it before they saw it. "Well," Phillip noticed. "Doesn't this seem magical." His sarcasm did not go unnoticed by Cecilia who quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, not wanting him to ruin this experience for their daughter. Halle didn't hear her father, seeing as she had already darted inside and was making fast friends with a busboy named Tom. He was stooped and missing a tooth, but he had his wand out and was making bar stools straighten themselves, a rag wipe off the table, and dishes were stacking themselves into a bin. She clapped her hands excitedly as her parents walked in. "Holy shit," her father swore, receiving yet another painful blow to his ribs from his wife, along with a meaningful look that seemed to tell him, 'I told you so.'

Tom kindly escorted the Herrick family to the back, and said, "Stand back so you can get an eye-full. Trust me, it's quite a sight!" The three stood back as told, and Tom tapped a brick on the wall. Very quickly, Diagon Alley was revealed as the bricks slid to form an archway. Everywhere on the street were witches and wizards shuffling from shop to shop, and plenty of them had children around Halle's age, apparently shopping for the very same things on Halle's list. Tom grinned at the small family and said, "Good luck in school Miss Halle. On your way out I'll have something special for you lot." After thanking Tom, the Herrick family strode into the Alley, following Minerva McGonagall's instructions and headed for the large white building in the very back.

Changing their money to wizard money was a confusing process. Especially since they didn't know how much they would need. Taking out a large chunk of money from her purse, Mrs. Herrick marveled at the creatures running this bank. They were much shorter than they were, with elongated fingers, pointy noses, and rather long ears. Mr. Herrick was still too busy watching the people running around in robes and pointed hats to give much notice to the smaller people around them. "Beg your pardon," said Halle. "But _what are_ you?"

"Halle," Cecilia chastised. "That's very rude of you."

The teller helping them paused for a moment, peered down from his stool at Halle, and then up at her mother. "Muggles?" He asked, and Mrs. Herrick nodded. Nodding as well, he looked at Halle again. "I'm what is called a Goblin, little witch. My name, is Gnomlik. You'd be wise not to cross our kind." He returned his attention to the large gold, silver, and bronze coins he was counting out.

Halle nodded, wide eyed, and mouthed the word to help her remember it. "Goblin…" She gazed around and saw the rest of the Goblins were weighing out rubies, sapphires, and more wizard money. Some were leading people through doors at the end of the bank, the rest were coming out carrying bags full of money. Half of the people exiting looked rather pale and slightly ill. Gnomlik finished counting their wizard gold and put it in a small satchel which he handed to Halle's mother. "This is your vault key, I advise that you keep it in a safe place. After your shopping, if you wish to return the remainder of you gold to your vault, simply present your key to any Goblin here and they will take you to it. I had to keep one Galleon, the large gold coins, seven sickles, the silver coins, and ten knuts, the bronze ones, to have your vault open. It will be there when you return. Come again."

Cecilia left feeling grateful to be away from the Goblins, Phillip looked almost as excited as Halle did now, pointing things out to her, and enjoying laughing with her. "Where should we go first Phillip?"

Mr. Herrick looked at the list of supplies they had to get for Halle. "I'd say, wands!" Halle jumped up and down in excitement as she rushed her parents towards a shop that was called, Olivander's. Inside was rather dusty, and extremely quiet. An older man shuffled out of the shadows of the shop. He had a weathered face and pearly white hair. Presumably, this was Ollivander, who seemed to be wise and also slightly daunting. Halle shrank back slightly behind her father.

"Hogwarts," said the man, not asking a question but merely stating why the family was in his shop. "Young lady," he said, craning his neck slightly to set eyes on Halle. "Come on out dear, I need to take some measurements." Halle stepped out and stood in front of her parents, and with a flick of his own wand, a measuring tape began to do its job. It measured the length of Halle's arm, from her wrist to the floor, around her head, and just as it reached the point that it was measuring the size of her ears, Ollivander flicked his wand again and it crumpled on the floor.

"Let's try this one here." He pulled a box from a shelf filled with boxes of a similar size. Eleven inches, Holly and Unicorn hair, very springy." He handed the wand to Halle who looked at her parents for a moment. "Come on dearie, give it a wave." She did as he asked and he pulled the wand out of her hand. "No. Well let's try this. Ten and three quarters inches, Ebony and dragon heartstring, unyielding." Halle waved again, only to have the man snatch it from her just as quickly as the first. "Tricky, tricky… all right here's another. Thirteen and a half inches, Maple and phoenix feather, supple." With another wave, nothing happened.

Halle was beginning to get annoyed with this man. Just why wouldn't he let her have a wand, what was he waiting for? Five more wands were tried and discarded before he handed her one that commanded her attention with just its description. "Twelve and one quarter inches, Redwood and hippogriff feather, pliable." The second it touched Halle's skin, she felt a sort of warmth spread through her, and somehow she knew this was the wand for her. This time, when she waved the wand, gold and blue sparks shot out the end and Ollivander smiled for the first time since they entered the store. "Ah, there we are." Gently this time, he took the wand from Halle, placed it back in its box, and then handed the box to her. "Knew we would find you a match, we always do. Tell me, what is your name, child."

"I'm Halle, Halle Herrick." Halle took the lid off of the box and stared at her new wand. It was beautiful.

"Well, Miss Herrick, congratulations on your new wand." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Herrick. "That will be fourteen Galleons."

Cecilia dug through the bag for the large gold coins and handed them to Mr. Ollivander. They exited the shop and continued searching for Halle's school supplies. After fitting her with robes, purchasing a cauldron, dragon hide gloves, potions supplies, it was time to purchase her school books. Their arms were laden down with many different sized packages; all wrapped in brown paper so as not to alarm any people who weren't in the know on the way back to their car. The Herricks even purchased a new diary for their daughter, and the sales clerk assured them it had been fitted with the proper charm to always have a fresh page for her to write on. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron however, Halle stopped dead before a shop called Eyelops Owl Emporium. Mr. Herrick stopped with her, gazing at all the owls. "Cecilia, come look!" His wife crossed over to him, allowing her eyes to take in everything. Her husband was gawking at the owls in amazement, and her daughter was staring at them all in yearning. Cecilia shuddered slightly, remembering the shock of the owl that started this whole thing.

Turning her attention back to the owls in the store, Cecilia knew there was no way to escape purchasing one for her daughter. Sighing in defeat she put a smile on her face. "Well, Halle, are you going to choose one?"

Squealing in delight, the eleven year old girl rushed into the shop, her parents close behind, and gazed in wonder at the different kinds. Barn, screech, eagle, snowy, miniature… she found herself captivated by their stares. Walking down the aisle she studied each carefully, before stopping in front of one that hooted softly at her. Phillip and Cecilia Herrick stopped behind their daughter, smiling at the careful deliberation she gave each owl, before seeming to settle on one she appeared to be drawn to. The proprietor came over, smiling, and handed Halle some treats which she in turn fed the beautiful screech owl before them. "Mum," she said quietly, gently stroking the owl. "I think that he's the one." After paying the gentlemen who ran the shop ten galleons, six sickles, and seven knuts, the trio set down the path back towards the Leaky Cauldron, stopping to enjoy some ice cream at a shop called Fortescue's.

When the Herrick family returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom was waiting for them with three butterbeers, and Cecilia got her first taste of what Professor McGonagall had served her daughter. It was delicious, and made her feel warm yet bubbly simultaneously. There wasn't so much different from the wizarding world and their own, both parents noted. They gazed at their daughter with pride. Still unsure as to how she managed to come into her powers with no magical relatives that they knew of, they were ecstatic to share in this world with her. After their drinks were all finished, they hurried back to their car, talking about their day, things they saw, things they wanted to return to purchase for their home, and what a wonderful experience it would be to have a witch in the family.

_Platform 9 ¾_

September first came far too quickly for Mr. and Mrs. Herrick. They were not looking forward to being separated from their daughter for so long, but were excited at the opportunity she had been given. It was a grinning Halle that assisted her parents in loading their car with her trunk and the cage for her owl, Marvin. She had been reading her school books over the remainder of the summer, showing her mother things that could be done with spells, potions, and even magical plants. Marvin flew around their home in the evening, pruning Cecilia's garden of every mouse that previously inhabited it. Her daffodils had never looked better.

They arrived at King's Cross Station with fifteen minutes to spare, and carefully they navigated amongst the business men and women flitting to and fro the platforms. Occasionally they would notice small families like their own, with trunks very much like the one Halle had, and the occasional owl here and there. The letter Minerva McGonagall left the Herrick family told them to proceed to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. To walk directly into it, and it would magically place them upon platform nine and three quarters. Willing, by this point, to believe what they were told no matter how preposterous it sounded, the family did as instructed.

The wall seemed non-existent as they did indeed find themselves on a platform filled with teary eyed families, children in dark robes, and a scarlet steam engine bearing the name Hogwarts Express. After helping their daughter load her things into a free compartment, the three Herricks hugged and kissed goodbye. "I'll send Marvin every week, tell you everything about it!" Phillip squeezed his daughter tightly, missing her before she was even gone.

"Be careful, stay out of trouble… But have fun Halle Bell. Learn everything you can, and don't let anyone be cruel to you. Just….curse them or something." Halle smiled at her father, and promised she'd keep her head high, and nose clean.

Cecilia's farewell was gentler. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her voice was soft. "Keep yourself warm, eat well… I'll send you some of that fudge you like so much. Make sure you send me some graded homework. I won't be able to keep it on the fridge obviously, but we'll find a special spot for it all. And here, just one last gift for your journey, I bought it in Diagon Alley last week when you were out with your father." She handed her daughter a camera and a bottle of developing potion. "The clerk says the pictures will move if you develop it in that. There's film already in it, and ten more rolls in your trunk."

Halle stared in awe at her new camera. "Thanks Mum! That's really perfect… I'll send you loads of pictures too!" She hugged her tightly, and kissed her mother on the cheek. Children everywhere were beginning to board. "I'll miss you both terribly!" She pulled away, waved, and clambered onto the train. Rushing, as much as she could with tens of bodies around her, she managed to get to her seat. Putting the camera up to her eye, she took a picture of her parents, standing there waving at her. Tears welled up in her own eyes as a whistle blew overhead and the train lurched into motion. She didn't take her eyes off of her mother and father until the train rounded a corner and they were out of sight.

Just then, a few boys about the same age as Halle walked into the compartment. "These seats taken?" Asked a small boy with unruly black hair and glasses. He was followed by three other boys. One, with similar colored hair, which was several inches longer. He was the tallest, and quite good looking. A fact he seemed to know as he gazed around with a haughty expression on his face. The next boy had shabby robes, a kinder face, though he was a tad on the thin side, and had the look of someone who hadn't slept in ages. His hair was brown and while it had some shagginess to it, seemed to be better kept than the first boy's hair. The fourth boy was the shortest of them all, and had a mousy look to him. He was slightly heavier than the other three, with orange hair and in bad need of a dental check up. He looked away from Halle's eyes the instant they met.

"Not at all," she said politely. "I'm Halle, Halle Herrick."

The first boy plopped into the seat opposite her, "I'm James Potter." His voice sounded sure and a little full of himself. "This here is Sirius Black," he indicated the second boy, who took the seat next to James. "Remus Lupin," the shaggy haired boy who needed a good night's sleep sat next to her. "And Peter Pettigrew." The mousy one sat next to Sirius. All of them but the last smiled at her as James introduced them. As if determined not to be met with silence, James asked, "You wouldn't be one of the Northumberland Herricks would you?"

Halle shook her head. "No, I live in Hartlepool, not terribly far from there."

James nodded. "And what do your parents do?"

"Mum stays at home, keeping house, and Dad's a lawyer, a prosecutor actually." She smiled at the boys, happy to be getting on with someone already. She only hoped she didn't blow it.

The boy next to James, Sirius, made an odd choking sort of sound. "You mean you're a Muggle-born?" The boy who was sitting next to her, Remus, sent him an odd look that seemed to mean 'shut up,' something Sirius didn't quite notice as he was staring at Halle, waiting for her answer.

"Yes… Why? What's wrong with that."

"Nothing," Sirius said, a little too quickly. He leaned forward a little, his elbows resting on his knees. "Nothing, is wrong with it, and don't listen to anyone who says differently." His tone seemed to suggest he was trying to convince himself of that rather than her.

"What my friend means to say," began Remus. "Is that _some_ people you're going to run into at Hogwarts, are going to think you're beneath them. Not most of them, but some. They'll call you names like Mudblood, but probably best not to let it bother you. Most people have Muggle blood these days, our kind would've died out otherwise."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so please don't take too much offense to it. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all purebloods, but we don't think down on people who aren't."

Halle nodded, her lips set into a grim line. All of this had seemed too perfect. There always had to be something wrong, otherwise, why would she be given this sort of opportunity. Trying to lighten her spirits, she held up the camera. "Well, seeing as my parents are Muggles, I'm hoping one of you could do me a favor… See they gave me this camera, and I'm supposed to send back pictures-"

Sirius cut her off and gently took the camera from her hand. "We'll do you one better. Not only will we help take the picture, we'll be in the shot as well! Here Peter," he roughly shoved it at the boy. "Take one of the four of us will you?" Peter nodded and the three boys crowded around Halle, all of them were smiling ear to ear. The flash from the camera was blinding, and as they shuffled to grab the camera from Peter to take more pictures, Halle was knocked aside. She lost her footing, and fell, right into someone's lap. Blushing at her unusual clumsiness, she looked up at the person her lack of balance attacked. "Better be more careful," Sirius said, laughing. Halle smiled back and laughed with him, thanking him for his assistance as he helped her back to her feet.

Within minutes there were pictures of Halle with her wand pointed at James' head. One with Remus attempting to get his book back from Sirius' grasp. And somehow they attempted to get a shot with the five of them in it, unsure if anyone's head would get cut off in the process. Their laughter carried on, and soon Halle was getting the run down on what sort of magic their parents performed indoors, they shared their dreams of various wizarding careers. The boys all spoke of a sport played on brooms, which Halle learned was called Quidditch, soon she knew how to play, and what broom was the best on the market right now. Sirius already had one, but seeing as first year students never made the team, he was forced to leave it at home.

They had been talking for only an hour when two more people opened the compartment door. A young girl with long red hair, and a boy in robes even shabbier than Remus' walked into the compartment. The girl was smiling, even though her eyes held the look of someone who was upset, and the boy only had eyes for her. Halle smiled back, Remus pressed closer to her to give the girl a place to sit, and Peter shirked as far as possible into the corner. The boy sat between Sirius and Peter, and continued his conversation with the girl. Halle couldn't pay them much attention, as Sirius was trying to show her a spell to tie your shoes by magic, unfortunately he wasn't very successful, and seemed only to be getting them knotted. "It works, it really does. My mum used to do it all the time, but I can't get my hand to do the weird flick thing she manages." Halle laughed with the rest of the boys at his poor attempts.

For what seemed like the tenth time, Halle extended her hand. "Give it here." She began trying to untie the knot, a process made more difficult each time Sirius made the attempt. "I'm not doing it again, Sirius. I'll let you walk around all year with knots if it will get you to stop that spell." He grinned and flipped his hair out of his face as he waited for the return of his shoe.

James must have caught a bit of the new comer's conversation because suddenly he piped up, "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

Sirius shrugged at James. "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

James, seemingly taken aback, "Blimey, I thought you seemed all right!"

Grinning, Sirius said, "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading if you've got the choice?"

By this point Halle was completely lost in the conversation, and had just managed to get the knot undone, but Sirius wasn't paying attention to her. She turned her gaze to the girl and rolled her eyes, mouthing the word, 'boys.' She tuned back into the exchange just in time to hear Sirius say something snide to the boy that came with the girl. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

The red-haired girl flushed and sat up, glaring at James and Sirius. "Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo…" chimed James and Sirius together, laughing. Halle watched Sirius try to trip the boy named Severus as he stood and tried to leave the compartment. "See ya, Snivellus," he called. The pair slammed the door shut behind them, and Halle found herself on her feet, eyebrows knitted together in rage.

The hand holding Sirius' shoe shook. "You two are utter asses you know that?" She chucked it at Sirius' face, happy when it landed on target, earning a cry of pain that satisfied her to no end. She too stormed out of the compartment, and chased down the girl and Severus. "Hey," she said, lightly grasping the girl by the elbow. "Sorry about them, they're idiots."

The girl seemed to calm down, but Severus still looked irritated. "They think they're so wonderful, but they're not!"

Halle eyed him, trying to gauge his level of anger. "I know that. I just threw a shoe at Sirius and told them off. Anyway, please, no hard feelings between us. My name's Halle by the way, pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand, which the boy eyed and the girl took.

"My name's Lily, Lily Evans." Her smile warmed, and her eyes no longer held sadness, or anger. "And no hard feelings towards you, I'm sure." Halle returned the smile, extending it towards Severus who ignored it. Halle lowered her hand.

"Severus, I heard Lily use your name," she explained. "I just wanted to apologize for them. But I better get back, I left my camera and the last thing I need is for one of those morons to get it in their head to take a picture I wouldn't want to see." She rolled her eyes. "See you guys around!" She turned and walked away, happy that while Severus might not have recovered from the incident in the compartment, that she may have at least made a friend in Lily.

Once she was back, she peeked in the window. Remus was reading a book, listening to Sirius, who was pacing, rant about something. James was staring out at the passing country side, and Peter was nodding his head up and down, then shaking it, whatever response Sirius was clearly looking for during his tirade. Setting her face in a slight scowl, Halle opened the door and stepped inside. "Have you remembered your manners yet, or do I need to find another compartment as well?"

Sirius looked up at her, his own face matching hers. "Where do you get off throwing my shoe at my face?"

Halle placed her hands on her hips. "Where do you get off treating people like dirt? You think you're better than everyone."

He glared at her. "I do _not_."

"Really, then please, enlighten me. Who do you not feel is below the magnificent Sirius Black? Who are you not better than?" He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then he dropped his gaze, and mumbled something too soft for Halle to hear. "Didn't catch that, Black."

"You, all right. I'm not better than you. I was an ass, but you, you called me out on it."

"I also apologized for you, and don't you forget it. From now on, if you want to be cruel to people, don't bother talking to me. I don't tolerate people who think they know more than anyone else, and next time, I'll hex you."

Looking defeated, and still a little angry, Sirius took his seat, and joined James in watching the countryside roll by. Halle stood before James and kicked his foot. When he looked at her, Halle said, "The same goes for you Potter. Treat people with more respect or you'll never get any in return." He nodded and returned to staring out the window. When she took her seat, Remus looked over his book at her and smiled. She smiled back, at least he hadn't contributed to the teasing of Severus. But later on, she'd have to have words with him. Sitting idly by, watching your friends hurt others, is just as bad as being the person who does the hurting.

Time moved forward, and when a witch came by with a trolley full of snacks, everyone got some. Halle laughed at the chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She bought extra to send home to her parents, and the discussion returned to something light and unmeaningful. The closest they came to what had transpired earlier was when Halle asked about the houses of Hogwarts. She got the full run down, and had to agree with the boys, though she'd never admit it, Gryffindor sounded far better than Slytherin.

_Hogwarts_

The sun began to sink beyond the clouds, and Remus was the first to mention that they should put on their school robes. The boys all left the compartment so Halle could change, and she did the same when it was their turn. The train finally lurched to a stop, and they all clambered off. A large man held a lantern and ushered all of the first year students towards him. When everyone was assembled they followed him down a long, winding path. Apart from his lantern it was pitch black, and Halle had a hard time keeping her feet from tripping over rocks and roots. "Firs' look at the castle, comin' up!" The man said cheerily, and sure enough, as they rounded a corner, they saw a vast dark lake, only recognizable by the reflection of a million lit windows in the castle above it.

"Wow," Halle said. Sirius, who was standing next to her, murmured in agreement. They approached the lake and saw about forty small boats. The large man told them to hop on in, and everyone did. There were only enough seats for four people to a boat, and the boys filled one up together. Halle waved and went looking for another one, only to find Severus and Lily in one alone. She smiled and said, "Hey there again! Mind if I join you?"

Severus looked as though he did, but Lily returned the smile and said, "Go right ahead!" Halle climbed aboard, and sat herself opposite Severus, who looked annoyed that she had interrupted what might have supposed to been a private and perhaps romantic journey to the castle. Halle stared off to Hogwarts, feeling bad that she ruined his plans. The boat rocked as another joined their number.

"Couldn't let you ride alone," came Sirius' voice behind her.

Halle turned and smiled. "Sure you can behave yourself this time?"

"Scout's honor," he said, and Halle snorted.

"I highly doubt you were ever a scout of any sort."

"Got me there," he said, laughing as the boats began floating towards Hogwarts. "I just read that line in a book somewhere."

Halle laughed with him, before shivering at the night air. Since it was only the end of summer, she didn't think she'd need the cloak, but the air from the lake was cooler than expected. Granted, she had no idea that she'd wind up sitting in a boat, but that didn't make her want the cloak any less. Seeing her shiver, Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, using his hand to stroke her arm, in an attempt to warm her up.

"Okay, that's just weird," Halle said, laughing.

"Hey, come on, just trying to make up for earlier."

"Then shouldn't you be…" she jerked her head at Severus.

"Right, hey, Severus. Sorry 'bout earlier. No harm, no foul all right?"

Severus ignored them, and continued his hushed conversation with Lily, who shot Halle a look similar to the one Halle gave her in the train compartment earlier. 'Boys.'

Sirius looked back at Halle. "I tried, does that count?"

Halle smiled and nodded, grateful for Sirius' arm, though she felt the gesture meant more to him than it did to her. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling she had that this might not be the best start to their friendship, and focused instead of the castle drawing nearer. She was more thankful than ever when they finally entered a small connected boathouse, and began to exit the boats. Sirius, who was forced to take his arm off of Halle when they stood, was first out of their boat. He held his hand out for Halle to take. "Don't want another incident like the fall on the train." Halle laughed, once more getting the uneasy feeling, but took his hand and disembarked. Sirius left his hand extended for Lily who was next, but dropped it when Severus stood. Halle knew it was more than just a boy thing, it was a Sirius didn't like Severus and would only be nice to him when Halle was around thing. Sighing at male stupidity, the four of them started up the steps after the rest of the first year students.

James, Remus, and Peter were already at the top of the staircase, and Sirius pointed them out, grasping Halle's hand to lead her towards them. When they reached their friends, Halle pulled her hand from Sirius, and pointed at a group of ghosts who were floating through a nearby wall. She tried to make it seem natural, so as not to hurt his feelings, but something told her Sirius wasn't going to take rejection lightly.

Just then the doors ahead of them swung open, and none other than Professor McGonagall stood before them. Halle smiled at the woman who, while maintaining a sense of strict demeanor, still smiled at the new students. "Welcome, to your first year at Hogwarts. If you would please follow me, we will introduce you to the rest of the school, and get you all sorted." They filed themselves into a line and followed the professor through the doors, across a long hallway, and through another set of doors. In this room were four long tables, filled with students dressed in a sea of black robes. At the far end of the room sat the staff at a long, but proportionately smaller table set perpendicular to the ones for the students. They stopped between the staff table and were facing the students. Another professor entered carrying a hat and stool, which he placed directly in front of the first year students.

The whole hall was silent, and the students who were already seated were staring at the hat as if waiting for it to do something. Halle stared too, conscious of Sirius standing a little too closely to her. The hat opened near the brim, and suddenly burst into song.

Some say that I am old

Some say that I am wise

Listen with your own ears

And judge with your own eyes

I've seen hundreds come

I've seen thousands pass

I've seen into all their heads

And sorted them by class

You could belong to Ravenclaw

You'll need brains and wit

Ever a problem needs solving

Those brainy kids can do it

Or Hufflepuff if you are just

They're always loyal, always true

They aid others no matter the cost

This could be the one for you

Perhaps it will be Slytherin

If you've got the will

Sly, cunning and quick of mind

This could be quite a thrill

Yet maybe better suited still

For brave, bold, Gryffindor

Chivalrous and gallant

Never do they bore

Slip me on and you will see

Where you fit in best

I'll search your mind inch by inch

To sort you with the rest

The hall erupted with applause and the sorting hat bowed, or rather bowed as much as a hat can bow to anyone. There was excitement in every face gazing up at the new students. Professor McGonagall waved her hands, and the whole of the dining hall fell silent almost at once. "When I call your name, please step forward, place the sorting hat upon your head, then join the appropriate table." She began the sorting with "Amhurst, Dwight." Who became a Ravenclaw, and joined a table that cheered loudly when the hat bellowed out his house. Sirius stepped up to the stool when his name was called, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He sat down at the appropriate table, waved and smiled at Halle who rolled her eyes a little bit. "Evans, Lily," the red-headed girl from the train and boat joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

"Herrick, Halle." Halle stepped forward, her face flushed with excitement, embarrassment, and a little bit of terror mixed in. She just knew the hat wasn't going to place her. It was going to tell her that she had too much Muggle in her to be at Hogwarts and she was going to have to go home. She put the hat on her head, and it fell over top of her eyes. She relaxed briefly, grateful not to see anyone anymore. The hat seemed to be deliberating her place. "Tricky, tricky," it muttered in her ear. "Intelligent, just, brave, determined… where to put you."

"Well," Halle thought to the hat. "I'm not really predisposed to any house in particular, but listening to everyone talk about it, Gryffindor doesn't sound too bad, or Ravenclaw. I am pretty smart, I learn quickly anyway."

"That you do, that you do. Well… hmm, oh I almost missed that."

"What?"

"Using your gifts to defend animals. Throwing rocks, changing the path of large vehicles travelling quickly… takes guts."

"I didn't even know I was doing that…"

"Either way, helps to place you… I think, GRYFFINDOR!"

Halle was smiling as she pulled the hat off of her head, and placed it back on the stool. Hurriedly she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, where Sirius was trying to make room for her. Instead she sat next to Lily, grinning ear to ear. She turned her focus back towards their friends. One by one, Remus, Peter and James were also made Gryffindors. James sat next to Sirius, whose smile had grown more forced than before. It was Severus' turn now, and Lily was whispering Gryffindor under her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered for their new classmate, and while Lily clapped, she looked sadly and longingly over at Severus, as though wishing they could be in the same house. As the last person was sorted, "Zimmerman, Maryann," into Hufflepuff, an older man with a long white beard, and blue robes embroidered with what looked like constellations, stood and raised his arms for silence. The tables quieted and the man smiled at them all.

"Welcome first year students, and to the rest, welcome back! Before we begin the feast, I have just a few notices to discuss. As always, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. In addition, we have acquired a new Whomping Willow tree. As Whomping Willows tend towards violence to any and all who come near it, I advise strongly that you give it as much room as possible, and venture under more sedate trees during your free time. Now, no more words, everyone enjoy the feast!" At that moment, plates and trays of food, and drink appeared before them all. Halle grinned and began helping herself to a little bit of everything.

Everyone around Halle was talking about their parentage, and what houses their relatives had been in. A boy a few years older than she was turned to her and asked her the question she was least looking forward to after Sirius' warning on the train. "So, how about you? First Gryffindor of the family or was the whole lot in it?"

Halle shrugged and said, "First so far. My parents are Muggles so I suppose I'm starting the tradition." The boy nodded and turned his attention to Lily next to her.

Lily smiled warmly, "Same here as Halle, I'm the first witch in my family."

Halle suddenly felt a wash of relief that if anyone started with the name calling, she'd have an ally in Lily. However, no one at the table seemed to care much that they were muggleborn. In fact their interests were in just how life was even possible without the use of magic. Lily and Halle found themselves having to explain things like telephones, the post, and cars. Full, and laughing, the food was eventually replaced with desserts. Halle, full almost to the brim, had to force down one bowl of pudding. There was no way she was going to skip dessert her first night at Hogwarts, and was quite pleased with the taste of it. The pudding wasn't quite as delicious as her mother's but tasted wonderful just the same.

The feast ended with the Headmaster, the man with the long beard and embroidered blue robes, whom Halle learned was called Dumbledore, singing the school song with the students and wishing them a good night's sleep and wonderful new year. Everyone rose from their tables, and the first year students followed older ones to the common room. One girl, who was what was called a prefect, told them this term's password was 'Wormwood.' She said so to a portrait of a rather large lady in a pink dress. The Fat Lady smiled and her portrait swung forward to admit them. Halle was shocked to see all of the red and gold in their common room. "Girls up the stairs to the right, boys up the stairs to your left. Best not to linger down here in the common room, tomorrow's going to be a big day. Let myself or one of the other prefects know if you need anything." With that she disappeared up the stairs. Lily headed off as well, but James, Sirius, Remus and Peter motioned towards Halle.

She crossed the few feet over and smiled. "I'm exhausted," she said. "I guess I'll see you all at breakfast?"

James smirked. "We were actually going to check out the Whomping Willow while everyone else is asleep, want to come?"

Halle sighed, "No. We were told to keep away from it, but if you want to go around a murderous tree, be my guest. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Halle turned on her heel and opened the door to the dormitories. She heard Sirius chuckle and call, "Party pooper," just before the door shut. Shaking her head she continued upward, stopping at a door labeled, 'Fist Years.' Opening it up she saw five four post beds, and four girls all dressing in their nightclothes. Halle strode over to the unoccupied bed to find her things. She dug around in her trunk for her night things and dressed quickly. She put her camera in the trunk, and pulled out her new diary, a quill, and an inkwell, determined to make the first entry before bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe I'm finally here at Hogwarts. The train ride was long, but wonderful. I made a few friends. James Potter, who seems a little full of himself, but is nice enough. Sirius Black who IS full of himself, but he's not too bad. In fact, I think he might have a little bit of a crush on me. Pity for him I'm not interested in anything other than school for the moment. Then there's Remus Lupin. He's a nice boy, but needs to get a backbone when it comes to the rest of his friends. Peter Pettigrew, he was quiet, I don't know much about him. I also met a girl named Lily Evans. She's nice enough, but has a quick temper that was unleashed on the boys earlier. The five of them were sorted into Gryffindor like me, it's good to know people so hopefully classes won't be lonely._

_ The hat that did the sorting was a little confused about where to put me actually. It was leaning towards Gryffindor and Ravenclaw mostly. Turns out the bits of magic I did before I even knew I was a witch helped it to pick though. I suppose it's considered brave to stop the bullying of animals. Thankfully, I didn't wind up with Slytherin. I got a good look at them, and they seem rather surly and cold. Like one of Lily's friends._

_ I met but did not get to know a boy in the Slytherin house. His name is Severus Snape, and he doesn't seem all that kind. I think he's only got eyes for Lily, but hopefully he doesn't mind the occasional tag along. The other boys all wanted me to sneak out with them and investigate a tree they've just planted called the Whomping Willow. Apparently the tree can be violent towards anyone who comes near it. I've told them they're mad for wanting to mess with it and came upstairs to bed. Honestly, they're going to get detentions their first night!_

_ Tomorrow is the first real day of term, and I can't wait to finally learn all about magic. I've gotten some pictures taken with my camera and I'll tape some in once they're developed. I'm exhausted though, so I'll write more tomorrow._

_ -Halle Herrick_

Halle shut her diary and pulled the key out of the lock. The key itself was shaped like a heart, and was attached to a chain she could wear around her neck. Putting it on she opened the drawer of her side table, slid the book into it along with the quill and ink, and shut the drawer. She smiled to herself as she looked around. The rest of the first year girls had pulled the hangings around their beds and Halle's was the only light still on. Turning it off she copied the others and pulled the hangings around the bed. Settling in beneath the covers, Halle sunk into a blissful oblivion only bestowed upon people by their dreams.

A/N- End of Chapter One re-vamp. I was originally going to mash a few years of school into each chapter, but as writing the story, I have found myself incapable of doing so. So this whole story is going to be LONG or I may break it up into a sequel when I get into Mattie. Please review. Flames will be mocked, constructive criticism appreciated, and reviewers will be mentioned in the opening author's note of each chapter.

^.^ Take care all!

Eirwen


End file.
